


Day 365 - Wedding Night

by ReneeLaRoux



Series: A Year In The Life [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bubble Bath, Champagne, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Reincarnation, Resurrection, Romance, Slightly Smutty, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeLaRoux/pseuds/ReneeLaRoux
Summary: Merlin had been to many, many weddings in his life.But none had been as breathtaking, or more perfect, than the one he’d just witnessed. He might be a little biased though, seeing as it was his wedding.





	Day 365 - Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> We've come to the end, friends! I've so enjoyed writing this series, and I'm so glad you've enjoyed reading it!
> 
> I'm working on some drabbles for this series, so keep an eye open!

     Merlin had been to many, many weddings in his life. The first was Arthur’s marriage ceremony to Guinevere, which had been opulent and nothing short of powerful. He’d definitely shed a tear watching one of his dearest friends become Queen of Camelot (and also, perhaps, one for the love of his life dedicating himself to another). The weddings that followed were not nearly as grand, but they were all beautiful in their own way. Many were simple, some lavish, all were romantic, and each had made his heart clench with loneliness.

     But none had been as breathtaking, or more perfect, than the one he’d just witnessed. He might be a little biased though, seeing as it was his wedding. To the eye of any other it may have appeared plain and simple. If he had been a woman, they probably would have asked if he was pregnant.

     He and Arthur debated for a while about how they would get married. Merlin wanted to go to the courthouse; Arthur wanted an extravagant affair much like his first. Eventually they compromised, and they each got part of what they wanted. They found a little church not far from home, quite near Lake Avalon. The reverend was willing to perform the ceremony, and so the date was set. It somehow escaped their notice that they would be married one year from the day Arthur had risen from Avalon after his centuries’ long death.

     They woke early the morning of their wedding, having a good breakfast before showering and dressing in their finest clothing. Arthur was a kingly vision in a blood red silk shirt, Merlin glowed in sapphire blue. The warlock slipped the box with their rings into his pocket, and they were off.

     The drive to the church had been nearly silent. Merlin sat in the driver’s seat, mind totally quiet for once. The moment he’d been waiting for his whole life, all 1500 years of it, was finally happening, and he was at peace. He’d spared a glance at Arthur and found the man gazing serenely at him, a soft smile on his lips. He reached over and placed his hand atop Merlin’s, thumb caressing the soft skin. Merlin smiled and turned back to the road.

     The church was small, with enough pews for maybe a hundred parishioners. It was tended by the Reverend Matthew and his wife Sarah, neither of whom thought twice about arranging a wedding ceremony for two men. Upon entering the church on their wedding day, Merlin was pleasantly surprised to see shiny golden ribbon stretching along the ends of the pews, and that an awning draped with white and blue flowers had been set up over the pulpit. Merlin and Arthur had decided against guests – everyone that they would have wanted there were long gone, and it was just them now. Sarah was the lone witness, sitting in the front row with a joyful smile, lovingly rubbing her small baby bump.

     They stood facing each other before Reverend Matthew, hands entwined and most-likely-dopey smiles on their faces. The usual ceremonial speeches were recited, and the traditional vows were exchanged. Not for the first time, Merlin found himself drowning in the pools of Arthur’s eyes. He was so golden, so powerful, so pure…he was everything. He was Merlin’s everything, and he would be for the rest of their existence. And as he slipped the gleaming gold band around Arthur’s finger, he felt the final piece fall into place. All the years of pining, all the centuries of loneliness, all the months of teaching and patience, all culminating in this one perfect moment, in the unity of the Once and Future King and his Warlock. There were tears in his eyes as Arthur pushed an identical ring onto his own finger.

     Their first kiss was the sweetest, the most tender Merlin had ever experienced.

     The drive home was a blur. Merlin could barely keep his eyes on the road – he was too enamored with Arthur. It was amazing – the man hadn’t changed any since that morning, and yet Merlin just couldn’t stop staring. Arthur was his husband. Husband. Spouse. Even thirty years ago, he would never have thought it possible, let alone back in the Middle Ages. Seeing the rings on their fingers made it real somehow; they were married, and nothing could break that most sacred union.

     They decided to celebrate their wedding night in the comfort and privacy of their own home. Tomorrow they would board Arthur’s first-ever flight, which would take them to Madeira for a week-long honeymoon. Merlin had booked a suite in a gorgeous resort right on the water, complete with a private beach, room service, and plenty of sun. They were already packed and ready to leave first thing in the morning. But for now, he had other plans.

     Just before they had left for the church, Merlin had made secret preparations for their first night as husband and husband. Arthur was blissfully unaware of the bottle of champagne chilling in the fridge, or the fruit, chocolate, and other finger foods he had ready and waiting. Merlin had also managed to keep the rose petals and candles in the bedroom a secret. When they got home the first thing Merlin did was magic a blindfold over Arthur’s eyes.

     “What on earth-!” Arthur had protested, naturally, but a sound kiss shut him right up.

     “I have a surprise for you. Just sit here a moment, darling,” Merlin led him to the couch and helped him sit. Another kiss and he was off, running to the master bathroom. He set to work creating the most romantic bath he could: bubbles, jasmine scented candles, soft music, dim lighting. When he was satisfied with the warmth of the water, he hurried back to the kitchen to retrieve the champagne and food.

     Arthur sat quietly on the sofa, trying to determine exactly what Merlin was up to. He heard him as he scurried down the hall, and he could hear the faint patter of feet in their bathroom. It was silent for a few moments before Merlin reentered. He went into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and slipped back down the hall. Proud as he was by his tracking skills (which were sorely out of practice...he needed to work on that), he was utterly lost as to Merlin’s surprise.

     After what seemed like an eternity Arthur felt warm lips on his neck.

     “Ready for your surprise?” Merlin’s voice was low in his ear - it made gooseflesh break out over his skin. He nodded and felt Merlin take his own. He was guided down the hall and into the bathroom; he could feel the cool tile under his feet.

     Merlin didn’t remove the blindfold. Instead, his fingers skimmed down to the buttons of Arthur’s shirt. Each one was undone slowly, revealing tanned skin dusted with fine golden hair. He left the shirt hanging open to reach for the smooth leather belt. Next came the trousers and boxer briefs, which Merlin helped Arthur carefully step out of. Finally, Arthur stood completely naked and unable to see - it was oddly arousing. He could feel Merlin walk around him, brushing up against his skin oh-so-gently as he moved. His hair stood on end at the thought of Merlin ogling him.

     Suddenly the blindfold was removed. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but when they did he found himself in the center of the dimly-lit bathroom, his new husband watching him with hooded eyes.

     “You’re wearing far too many clothes,” Arthur murmured, glancing down at his naked form.

     “Then let me make amends.”

     Merlin stripped slowly, eyes never leaving Arthur’s. Inch by glorious inch, his creamy skin was uncovered and left to glow in the candlelight. He was the sexiest thing Arthur had ever seen, and no one could blame him if he was half-hard by the time Merlin was fully naked.

     “Join me, husband,” he said softly, moving to the tub. Arthur tore his eyes away from Merlin’s bum long enough to notice the tempting bubble bath and the tray laden with food and drink beside it.

     “What’s all this, Merlin?”

     “It’s our wedding night Arthur,” Merlin stepped into the tub and sank slowly into the water. “We have to celebrate somehow.”

     Needing no more encouragement, Arthur climbed into the tub and made himself comfortable across from Merlin. The water was perfectly warm, something the man’s magic was no doubt responsible for. It felt divine nonetheless. He scooted over until his knees brushed up against Merlin’s own bony ones. When the warlock looked up, Arthur leaned in for a searing kiss. Merlin was grinning when they broke apart.

     There was something so perfect, so intimate about this moment together, Arthur thought. He watched his lover by candlelight, watched as the flickering flame seemed to highlight his cheekbones and glossy dark hair. They drank their champagne, kissing languidly to catch the drops on each others’ lips. They fed each other by hand, an act that Arthur never knew could be so arousing.

     Merlin dipped a strawberry in his champagne before bringing it to Arthur’s lips; the bubbles tingled as he took a bite, careful not to nip Merlin’s fingers. He reached over to the tray and selected a fig that had been drizzled in honey.

     “Open,” he commanded softly. Merlin tipped his head back and parted his lips, tongue gathering the sweet liquid as it dripped from the slice. Arthur pushed the fruit into Merlin’s mouth, leaning over to bite the opposite end. A throaty chuckle was Merlin’s response, sending Arthur’s heart racing. A piece of dark chocolate, Merlin’s favorite, was next. Arthur couldn’t help but stare as Merlin savored the small square, closing his eyes and letting out a moan of delight. Licking his lips, Merlin turned to Arthur, an idea widening his eyes.

     “Open,” he whispered. Arthur obeyed. Merlin gently tilted the blonde’s head back, placing a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. Ever so carefully he poured champagne into Arthur’s waiting mouth. He watched with rapt attention as the liquid was swallowed, Arthur’s Adam’s apple bobbling oh-so-deliciously. Merlin just wanted to suck on it. He settled for lapping up the sparkling substance that had missed his mouth and slipped down his jaw. Arthur seemed to like that, if his rapid breathing was anything to go by.

     Merlin drank the rest of his champagne via Arthur’s skin, dripping it down his neck and chest and catching it with his tongue, or dipping his fingers into it and sucking it off each one. By the time his glass was empty they were both panting.

     “If you don’t let me take you to bed this instant, I swear I will take you here and now,” Arthur growled, taking the glass from Merlin’s hand and setting it on the tray.

     “Mmm, yes,” Merlin was light-headed with arousal. All blood seemed to have been diverted south and he couldn’t think clearly. Arthur stood and grabbed a fluffy towel, wasting no time drying them both off before lifting Merlin into his arms and carrying him like a blushing bride into the bedroom. Merlin let out a squeak as he was tossed onto the bed.

     “Do you have any idea what you do to me?,” Arthur climbed onto the mattress and crawled, like a predator with its prey in sight. Merlin propped himself on his elbows and watched his husband’s approach with pupils blown wide, perfect mouth plump and red.

     “I think I have a pretty good idea,” his eyes raked Arthur’s naked form. With a smirk, Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms and began trailing kisses up and down his neck and jaw. He just couldn’t get enough - Arthur could spend the rest of his life kissing this man, and he would never get tired of it.

     It wasn’t long before their lips found each other. First passionate and teasing, their kisses eventually slowed into something different. Something deep and sensual and intimate. Something Arthur had never experienced with Guinevere, something Merlin had never found in all his long years. It was pure, unadulterated, fulfilling. Healing.

     Much, much later, when the moon had replaced the sun, Arthur woke from his doze to find a small frown on his husband’s handsome face.

     “What’s wrong, Merls?” Arthur kissed his forehead. The brunette turned his serious gaze to Arthur.

     “It’s been exactly a year today that you came back.”

     “Really? It’s been that long?” Merlin nodded, frown returning. “What’s so wrong about that?”

     “It’s just something the Great Dragon said.” Merlin bit his lip.

     “What Great Dragon? What are you on about?”

     “I’ve told you about Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon that I released. He...he carried us to Avalon,” Merlin’s voice was barely above a whisper, eyes haunted by distant memories. “He said, ‘When Albion’s need is greatest, Arthur will rise again’.”

     “Ah.”

     “In the beginning, I was just too excited and overwhelmed by your return to even think about it. Then we got together and I just didn’t want to think about it. But now, the last week or so, I can’t help but think like something’s about to happen.”

     “One of your funny feelings again?”

     “Yes. Maybe it’s nothing, maybe it’s something.”

     Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms and held him tightly, fingers stroking away the worry on his face.

     “I made a vow to you today Merlin. Whatever happens, we will face it together. Till death do us part.”

     “Till death do us part.”

                           

                                                                                                           F I N


End file.
